


Toxic Waste

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Maleficent is sick with a summer cold and refuses to cooperate Evil Queen’s own personal care.





	Toxic Waste

Maleficent growled at the boiling, green concoction Evil Queen tried handing her in the banquet hall one foggy summer morning. She grumbled and sniffled loudly. The horn-headed villain had fallen ill with a cold. 

“Take the soup,” Evil Queen commanded. She reached over and lifted up the wooden spoon.

“I heard what you tried to do to Snow White,” Maleficent grumbled, pushing the spoon away. “You’re spoon feeding me poison... _Ah-choo!_ ” She sneezed loudly; blowing tiny embers of fire out in the process.

“My stubborn friend, you must trust me,” Evil Queen tsked. She lowered the soup bowl on the table and watched Maleficent sniffle more, sneezing out more flames. She peered at the empty space on her shoulder-clad robes and sort of missed Diaval’s company. The crow was gone the second she started sniffling and sneezing out fire and hadn’t returned to her side since. 

“Blasted bird. Always meddling with my affairs...” Maleficent peered down at the soup and took hold of the handle. She brought it close to her lips to blow away the steam before slipping it into her mouth. 

“....And when you're at your lowest, he’s gone,” Evil Queen finishes off. “It doesn’t matter now.” 

“Thank you, Grimhilde,” Maleficent nodded. She scooped more of the minestrone celery soup with Evil Queen smirking, hands folded, standing at the end of the banquet table.

“What are friends for?”


End file.
